


sing for me, little bird {art}

by altocello



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Intense gaze, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A glimpse of a blurry vampiric Kylo Ren caught under a bright light, glaring at us, the blood of his latest victim still smeared on his face.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	sing for me, little bird {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198224) by [Everren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everren/pseuds/Everren). 



> Happy Halloween!
> 
> I painted Adam Driver #47 for spooky season, and immediately wanted to vamp it up. So I did. The title comes from a little one-shot that I read right after I finished the first draft of this; a few small tweaks later, I imagine this is what their Kylo Ren might look like immediately after the fic ends, if someone caught sight of his face before he'd had a chance to clean up. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/vampire-ben.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/vampire-ben-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/starwars/vampire-ben-nose.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
